Bella Who?
by TwilightFreek12
Summary: Bella loses her memory and forgets everything even Nessie and Edward. Carlisle said she might never get it back. Edward also looks for a job to pay back Emmett. And Jacob is having a hard time waiting for nessie to grow up. Will he look for someone else?
1. Axident

**My first fan fic did not go very well but i thought of this before i went to bed one night. ****There will also be some contests you can win and become a character of my story. ****Please give this story a chance. Also a little twist is in the story nessie is growing at regular pace like everyone else. R&R PLEASE! (TWO YEARS AFTER BREAKING DAWN) And i do not own twilight the wonderful STephenie meyer does**

Axident

**EPOV**

I cant believe Emmett though _he_ _was better than me_ at playing video games. That has to be some kind of joke I mean really. Bella had just put our little Nessie to bed after giving her a bath. Then Bella came downstairs and came to stand by me.

"So are you going to play me? Or are you to scared?" Emmett said with a grin on his face

"I am not scared I just did not want to make you cry over loosing in front of your wife." as i said that i turned my glance tords Rose.

"Fine we are playing Mario Kart" Emmett said as he turned on the playstation 4. Emmett loved that thing, if anything happened to it- I dont even know. Emmett handed me the controller and turned on the game. He set it on hard thinking he would beet me. I just laughed and shrugged.

Soon enough Emmett's car was racing in front of me. I did not know he was this good at the game. WOW.

Emmett smiled and soon enough the game was over, Emmett won of corse, and with that i slammed my controller to the ground and stormed out of the room and into mine. I suddenly heard foot steps behind me, Bella i thought.

"Edward, That was not nice you know? Even though Emmett won you did not have to storm out like that. You should go down their and tell him your sorry." Bella said as she opened the door and sat next to me on the bed. I nodded and went back downstairs and walked toward Emmett with Bella right behind me.

"Emmett i-" i started to say when Emmett cut me off.

"YEA YEA YEA, we know." Emmett said while walking toward me. Then i heard somthing in Emmetts mind that i did not like at all. Then he glanced toward Bella and smiled, but bella looked back confused.

With that i growled and pushed Emmett back to the wall as hard as a could. Making Emmett land on his favorite playstation. I did not care though he deserved that.  
"EDWARD CULLEN!!!!!!!!!!!" Emmett said as we dashed outside.

**BPOV**

Edward and Emmett dashed out of the room and from what i heard, started fighting. When two of the strongest vampires fight you know somthing bad is going to happen.

So i dashed outside and froze, seeing them fight was even harder to bare. But i did not want anyone to get hurt so I went right in the middle of Edward and Emmett trying to make them stop, i dont think they noticed.

Then Emmett was not paying attention and Boom! His fist was to my face in an instant, then i flew back into a tree trunk and everything went black.

I tried to hold on to the light but it was to much. The darkness took over. I wish i was never stupid enough to go in front of them like that. What was i thinking? Nothing! Thats what!

**Review. Or if poor bella never wakes up we all know why. o and before i forget....... CONTEST TIME!!!!!!! **

**What do you think Emmett was thinking that got Edward so mad? **

**give me your answers!!!!!!!! Remember reviews help save bella's life. You would not want poor Nessie not to have a mommy now would you?**

**Nessie: Yea (SOBS) Mommy go to sweep and now.... (Sobs)**

**Sorry if its so short to i just wanted to get the main part down maybe if you reply soon i will update soon. Its your choice. and tell friends to read it to please!**


	2. Patient

Patience

**APOV**

_no no no no!_ Emmetts going to punch Bella by mistake. I have to go and warn them! I ran out of the room and into the yard but i was to late. Bella was gone.

**EPOV**I cant believe Emmett was thinking that! About my Bella!

Emmett was not paying attention like usual when Bella dashed out of the room and went right in between us. I was to angry with Emmet to have to power in me to stop. Emmett's coming toward Bella. _Dodge it Bella! _i chanted thinking she would here me in my mind. Emmetts fist connected with Bella's jaw in an instant and Bam! Bella flew back with fast speed going right towards Esme's favorite tree. And when i saw Favorite i mean favorite tree! Bella crashed into Esme's tree. I could not even come to think that Bella was ok. She could make it. Right?

A few seconds later Alice dashed outside to find Bella against the tree_. How could you be so stupid! Bella is now hurt because of you! Why would you make her suffer like this! To your own wife_! Alice thought while glaring at me_. Maybe she was right. it was all my fault. No no edward you did nothing wrong- What am i saying! UGH_!

I rushed toward bella with alice soon behind. Rosalie and Emmett just stood there in shock. Esme and Charlisle where hunting. We where all alone. No one to help us. Bella looked like she was in pain.

"Bella please, stay with me. I love you so much! Dont do this to me! Hold on for me- for your daughter" i almost yelled. If i could cry at the time i would. I looked at Alice and she nodded. With that i scooped up Bella and took her over to the couch. I set her down on our living room couch and sat next to her repeating the same thing " I love you, Hold on, it will be ok."

Rosalie and Emmett walked in the room just when Nessie just started to cry. I looked over at Rosalie " I will get her" she said, i just nodded. Rosalie dashed upstairs with Emmett behind her and went to calm Nessie down.

"Alice call Carlisle now!" I yelled

Before i could even finish the sentence Alice was dialing the phone. This is one of the reason's i like having Alice around. "You stay here with Bella and i will talk to Carlisle" I said motioning for the phone. She handed it to me and sat down in my spot while i got up and went to the kitchen.

Someone answered right on the first ring_. Wow good timing_ I thought.

_Dr Carlisle Cullen_

_"_Carlisle it's me Edward, Can you come quik Bella's hurt." I spoke into the phone, looking at Alice with Bella. Alice's eyes locked on mine, a worried mask washed over her face.

_What happened?_

"No time to explain. I will tell you when you get here."

_I am on my way_

Before i even hung up Carlisle and Esme where right infront of me. Rosalie and Emmett came downstairs "She's asleep" they both told me

"She's in the living room" i said pointing towards where Bella was.

Carlisle nodded "What happened?'' Carlisle said walking toward Bella.

"She hit her head" i paused looking down. When i was just about to finish Alice cut me off.

"Edward and Emmett where fighting over something dumb. what else is new? Then Emmett here was not paying attention and punched Bella by mistake. Then Bella crashed into Esme's tree and hit her head." Alice said cutting me off while pointing toward Emmett. I Glared at her and she just scowled. _Stupid Pixie_ i thought

Carlisle glared at me and Emmett for a minute then he shook his head with disgust.

"She hit her head Pretty hard. It looks like there is alot of damage-" Carlisle started to say just when Emmett started singing his favorite song and dancing while it came onto his i-pod.

"Damaged, Damaged  
Damaged, Damaged  
I thought that I should let you know  
That my heart is  
Damaged, Damaged  
So Damaged(So Damaged)  
And you can blame the one before  
So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it"

( Meanwhile when Emmett's done with his epposode maybe we will come back to him)

"WOW. Ok wear was i? Ah yes, Bella is not going to wake up for about two days at least." carlisle said looking at me.

"So i can be Nessie's mom for two days!" Rose sang changing the subject. all rosalie can think about is herself while my wife is hurt. I am shocked this is not like Rosa- Now wait a darn minute i am not shocked this is just like her.

"NO I AM! I AM TAKING NESSIE SHOPPING TOMORROW" Alice yelled back at Rose.

" ALICE WaS RIGHT &^&%%*. I AM A$(^*^*(^*. AND ITS ALL MY *^&%^&)(( FAULT! BELLA I AM &*%^&%^( SORRY OK!" I said not noticing i said that out loud

Jasper came out of no where jumping up and down like a girl that just got a credit card saying " WOW I AM CURRED GOODBYE EMO CORNER!" then he paused looking at Emmett singing and Alice and Rosalie Yelling at each other "Back to the Emo Corner" Jasper said in a sad voice and walked back up to his room. **(a/n: Yes jasper has an emo corner)**

Emmett's singing, Jasper has an emo corner, Alice and Rose are yelling about girl crap and my wife wont wake up. Can things get any worse than this? No thats right it cant!

"This is going to be a long night" I said depressed

"Tell me bout it Brada" Carlisle said trying to be cool.

_What the heck? O lord! BE strong Eddie at least Mom is not going crazy_

Esme walked over to the tv and barney came on, she started jumping up and down and clapping

"OMIGOD BARNEY YOUR LIKE SO CUTE!" she said talking to the tv. "I love you, you love me, where a happy family" Esme said grabbing me and dancing like a little five year old

_LORD HELP ME_

**R&R i hope you liked it. if u have idea's spill them! And dont worry bella wont be out of the story for two chapters like two days. **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Meanwhile:

Rosalie stopped yelling at alice and said " I am going up to see my daughter"

Alice tried to tag along and rosalie said "TOUCH HER AnD YOU DIE"

Alice stepped away with her hands up. Alice walked to Jasper's Emo Corner and started acting emo.

"NO NO NO! GET OUT THIS IS MINE!" jasper said pushing alice away

Alice growled

"W-w-what's mine is your honey" Jasper said to alice studdering and skooching away


	3. AN and COntests

**Yes ok so we know no one likes authors notes. Ok so sorry i have not been updating i have been so busy reading some stories but the best so far is called life. I forgot who its from. Ok so well i got some bad news in my family someone i love has cancer and i have to go up and visit them. I will try to update soon. O and there is a new contest.**

**Contest 1: Whoever gets the most people to review my story i will mention in my story, and when they review say it is from (Insert name here)**

**Contest 2: Review the most**


	4. Wake up

**Sorry i have not updated in a long time i have been busy latley. thank you all for the reviews they mean alot and sorry for the confusion of my story. Answering one of the questions asked Bella is a vampire in this story.** ** R&R. And for those of you that have spring break.... Enjoy it! :) o and the reason why i have not been updating is because i have been writing the twilight script if you review and ask for it i will give it to you! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight. Stephanie meyer does.**

APOV

After I checked on my niece I waited and stared at Bella for a few minutes. Then her finger started to move, I could not help myself so I started to jump up and down. Then I rushed out of the room and into the living room where my family was. All of them where just having there moments, except for Carlisle he was on the computer doing some doctor stuff.

"She's almost awake!" I yelled at all of them, then quickly ran out of the room.

They quickly followed after me and of course like always Edward is the first one to get to Bella. Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked around the room confused. Bella was still not like other people or vampires. I was shocked because vampires often never get as injured as Bella but hey, that's Bella for you.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

I tried with all the power in me to open my eyes, But all my eyes did was flutter. Then they finally opened. I looked around the room and saw 8 people standing there scattered around the room.

One was a small girl with short black hair, very pale skin, and golden brown eyes. She looked like a pixie or a fairy

The second one was another girl, but this one was not like the other girl. She looked like a super model. Its not like the other girl was not pretty but this girl is drop dead gorgeuos. She has long blonde hair, golden eyes, very pale skin and she had a baby in her arms

The third one i saw was the little baby. She looked like me and the guy with bronze hair. Hmmmm WEIRD. But this baby was..... no words can describe how beutiful this baby was. She has chocolate brown eyes, Curly brown hair and a little bit of pale skin with a big smile on her face on top of all that.

The fourth one was this big tall guy, he was huge, Like a giant! Pale skin, Golden brown eyes, and dark brown hair.

The fifth one was normal sized, He had blonde hair, sort of curly but not that much,golden eyes, pale skin and he was next to the pixie girl.

the 6th one was the guy with bronze hair, he was the closest to me. He had golden eyes, and pale skin. He looked like an angel- not an angel a god!

The last two looked a little bit older then the rest, it was a guy and a girl.

The guy had blonde hair, Golden eyes, pale skin and was wearing a doctor suit.

The girl had brown hair, she looked really nice and sweet, Pale skin and golden eyes. She was next to the guy wearing a doctor suit

This was all to confusing for me. I AM JUST A HUMAN BEING! i looked down at my hands and they were pale too. I did not remember i had pale hands. Come to think of it.. i dont remember anything.

The first thing i thought of to say was Who where they. I started to open my mouth when the doctor guy interupted me.

"Bella, How do you feel?" The guy said to me

"Are you talking to me? O wait my name is Bella?" I said a little confused

"Yes, of course i am talking to you, Your the one in bed aren't you?" He said laughing

"Oh. Good i guess?" I said to the man still confused

"Do you remember anything?" The doctor asked.

"No" i replied

''Rose, Bring Nessie over here." the docter said calling to the blonde girl with the baby in her arms.

The blonde girl gave the doctor the baby.

"Okay to start off with I am Carlisle." the guy said

"Okay hi carlisle." I said practicly whispering

"Do you know who this is?" Carlisle said holding up the baby.

"No. Should i?" I said confused. Why would he want me to remember a baby.

"O god" Carlisle said unhappy

"What?" I said worried

"She's your daughter. Renessmee is both you and your husbands daughter" Carlisle said seriosly

"Husband? I have a husband?" I said worried

"Yes, Edward is your husband?" He said gestering towerd the bronze haired guy

"Who is Edward" I said still not knowing a thing

Just then the bronze haired man stormed out of the room. I started to here big smashing noises from outside of the room. Then i heard a car door slam, i looked out the window that was close to the bed i was laying in, and the bronze haired guy left in a shiny silver car.

What have i done...

**Will Edward come back. R&R. !!!! Contest still going on!**


	5. I remember

**I am sorry i have not updated in awhile i was on vacation. Please read and review. i am noticing i am being favorited alot but no reviews from those people. But if you are one of those people that review one time and there done reviewing the story and they just read it. Please review after you read a chapter it does not metter if its even a smiley face, When i dont get a review it makes me feel like my story is no good. so please review and read.**

**Thank you:**

**little-cullen-girl**** ( a special thanks to you for reviewing two times)**

**grimmgirl**** ( a special thanks to you for reviewing two times)**

**xomusiclover93ox**** (a special special thanks to you for reviewing three times and thanks for being the first person to review my story!)**

**sintRizzie**** ( a special thanks to you for reviewing two times)**

**twihloic**

**Jasmine **

**Ayishagirlxoxo96**

**honeylove90**

**I remember**

**BPOV**

I Started to remember there names a little bit but, I still don't know who he was but I feel like I should know him. Even though I don't know him, it's still wrong to make somebody go away like that. What did I get myself into. I sat at the window frozen. I knew the rest of the people did not like me now.

"You guys hate me now don't you" I emphasized the word "hate"

They just stared at me like I had done something wrong.

"If you have to hate anyone hate me. I was the one that punched her by mistake, This is all _my_ fault, not Bella's. She has to suffer from me being stupid." Emmett said defending me

" We don't hate you or Bella. We are just mad that Edward busted out of the room and left like that. Its not your fault you don't remember him" Alice said and danced toward me. Then she put her hand on my shoulder. "Its gonna be okay Bella, I a- We are here for you." Alice said and looked toward everyone else.

Everyone nodded in agreement. It felt good to have people look after me. Not just people they where my family.

_______________________FLASH BACK________________________________________________

When me and Edward walked into the room we sat on the bed.

"Can I ask you something?" Edward said.

"Anything" I said back with a smile, while he held my hand.

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and slid off of my bed, Pulling hand and making me stand. He got to the floor and kneeled.

"Anything but that" I moaned. He jumped back up.

"Shhhh, now if I am going to do this I want to do it right" He said putting his index finger on my lip.

I stood there in defeat.

He laughed then slid down on his knee again.

"Isabella, I promise to love you for all eternity. I promise I will take care of you for all my existence. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. When I walk into my room I want to see your beautiful glowing face." He paused and looked at me. I blushed. "Will you give me the honor and be my wife? Isabella Swan will you marry me?" He continued, He looked at me under his lashes.

I loved him more than life itself, but I just was not ready for this commitment. But he would help me through this. He would be crushed if I said no.

I could not find the words to speak so I just nodded with tears running down my face. His face lit up, He jumped to my side and kissed me.

"Thank you" He said smiling.

I could not help but cry.

He held my face in his hands, and with his thumb he whipped my tears away.

"I love you" He said

"I love you too" I replied

I had never felt so safe in my life.

_______________________END OF FLASH BACK____________________________________

I stared at the ceiling thinking.

________________________FLASH BACK___________________________________________

"Your impossibly fast, Your skin is ice cold, You speak like you are from a different time… How old are you?" I said as serious as I could

"17" Edward told me

"How long have you been 17?" I asked

"Awhile" He said knowing that I knew what he was.

My world stopped.

"I know what you are" I said worried.

"Say it, Out loud, Say It" He said

"_Vampire_" I said not looking at him.

"Are you afraid?" He asked me

I turned around to face him.

"No" I said

"Then ask me the most basic questions what do we eat?" Edward said

"You wont hurt me, I trust you" I said

______________________________END OF FLASH BACK_________________________________

"Bella are you okay" Carlisle asked, a wave of worry washed across his face.

"I remember" I said stunned.

**I am sorry the chapter is short I am typing this in the car I will update soon. Please review its easter show some love. Happy Easter!**

**________________________The next chapter_______________________________________**

They all gasped in shock.

"I have to find him…. I Have to find Edward." I said

"Not alone your not" Alice said

"This is my fault I am going to" Emmett said

" If Alice is going I am going." Jasper said

Alice shot him the death glare. " And because Bella is family" Jasper continued

"We're coming to" Esme and Carlisle said

Emmett looked at Rose. "O alright I will come to" Rose said

"Bring the baby to we will need her" Bella said


End file.
